One reason parents may not allow a child to have a mobile device, such as a cellular telephone, is that the parent has little control over the child's usage of the device. For example, the parent cannot prevent a child from placing or receiving calls while at school, and cannot prevent the child from calling or being called by a particular party. In addition, a parent has no ability to know when a child is using the device or the types of conversations the child is having. As a result, some parents do not allow their children to have a mobile device, or resign themselves to not being able to control their child's use of the device.
There is a need in the industry to provide a practical solution that allows providing a mobile device to a first party by a second party while retaining some control by the second party over the first party's device usage.